It's all a game
by animatronic 2.9
Summary: What would happen if Tsuna didn't care about bullying. What if he had fun feeling mass amounts a pain and didn't even whimper. How could he not besides life was meant to boring. So when he discovers the mafia world maybe he could cause "fun" for others.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would happen if Tsuna didn't care about bullying. What if he had fun feeling mass amounts a pain and didn't even whimper. How could he not besides life was meant to boring. So when he discovers the mafia world maybe he could cause "fun" for others.

Eiji- Tsuna's little bother. Name means the second born one.

-Age 12 one year younger then Tsuna

Nana- Tsuna's mom. Her name means grandma.

-Age 30, Married sooner then she should've

Prologue:

Sweet little Tsuna. That's a lie Tsuna isn't sweet or loved. But he doesn't care. In the mafia world it's illegal to say his name. Minuit was a name to be feared by all. Say that name, and your family will be wiped out. Nana was ignorant and his little brother to innocent to notice that there little Tsu-kun was disappearing every night and walked out the front door without question. But he wouldn't tell them even if they asked. Besides its way more fun this way. After all when your normal life is never fun why wouldn't you wanna join the mafia?

Chapter 1: Mornings [*-*]

Mornings are boring. Learning is boring. Why do I have to get the hell up every day just to learn what I already know. I hate this dame act. Maybe in the beginning it wasn't an act but now it's just a dumb thing of the past. I wish "Nana" didn't focus so much Eiji, at least that way she would notice me and make the game way more fun. Surprisingly I discovered you can still be called dame even though you get all A's at school.

By the time I made it downstairs Eiji was already down with his food. Damn it looks like I failed another bonus round. Like it matters though it's only worth 2 points. Besides guessing whether or not Nana remembered to make me breakfast today, is worth at least fifteen. Let's see here judging by the sound of metal clanging she is obviously cleaning the pan already. Also there's not even the faintest smell of food so it seems she forgot again. I sighed this is the usual I guess the only times she seems to remember even then it's rare is when that bastard Iemitsu comes home. I started walking into the kitchen to grab a protein shake when Eiji had to scream good morning Tsu-nii. Nana looked up a little surprised that she heard the name Tsuna. Then she remembered she had a dame son like me.

"Tsu-kun I'm so sorry I don't know what got into me I didn't make you anything." Said Nana

I looked up and gave her the most innocent smile I could make and said it was fine.

I pulled opened the fridge and grabbed my breakfast. As I started to walk out Nana stopped me and asked to go to the store to buy supplies for dinner. I almost scoffed because even if I did that she wouldn't remember to make it for me anyway. Besides I don't really feel like it. I looked at her and said I had to go do something after school. And just like that she doesn't question me and says, "Oh okay can you at least take Eiji with you I have to go to the airport." I sighed and just agreed. Eiji come on we'll be late and Hibari will start bitchin about us needing to be bitten to death. Eiji looked up a little surprised at what I said. Then I realized I was supposed to have stuttered and say Hibari will beat us up again. Man I lost three points and gained one. But I was too tired to give a damn about that. Then Nana decided to pitch in and say what a colorful language you have their Tsu-kun. I walked out already in a bad mood with a splitting headache that started seconds after I touched the door knob. I felt a presence in the tree in our front yard. I looked up to see what looked up to see what looked like a baby only difference is babies don't have such a high killing intent. Judging by the way the intent was muffled I can guess he was trying to hide himself. I waved and started walking away only to have Eiji come running out not even noticing the kid in the tree. I felt the killing intent from the baby rising. By the time I was shaking like a scared cat did he finally slightly shift in discomfort. I sighed judging by the way he was trying to see if Eiji would notice him he's probably a hitman Iemitsu sent to train Eiji.

Reborn's P.O.V

I saw the older brother come out Tsuna. I was surprised to see him look up into the tree I was in. That shouldn't be possible not even professionals from the Vongola can sense me. On top of that he smiled and waved at me. I smirked interesting I thought. If the older brother could see me then maybe the little brother that was supposed to have the most potential (Information that Iemitsu gave). I saw Eiji run out to Tsuna not even noticing me. I thought maybe because he was younger that is skills weren't at the level his Dame Brother was at yet. By the time I was well beyond what even the weakest of assassins could feel I was pissed. I even saw his older brother shaking uncontrollably. I gave up and released enough killing intent that even a normal bystander should feel it. I finally saw him shiver a little bit and looked around the path they were using to get to school. He couldn't even pinpoint where the intent was coming from. On the other hand his brother was glaring at me. I was going to have to kill that damned Iemitsu he lied to me. The older one was like a trained hitman pro while the younger one was nothing more than a civilian. Eiji kind of reminds me of Dino another looser that I had to teach. Maybe This kid will be just as fun to torture…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let the horror begin

Starting from bastard lady's pov this chapter takes place in Italy

Animatronic 2.9: Hey Tsuna who do you want as your first kill for our lovely readers to see

Tsuna: How about Luche the sky arcobaleno

Animatronic 2.9: Ok. It's worth 100 points.

Tsuna: Then let's begin.

Tsuna's P.O.V

I was glad the second I dropped Eiji off at his school. Reborn ended up following him to his class. Little bit after that I made it to the gates of Namimori middle school. I instantly walked up to Hibari and asked him to blackmail the teachers into giving me an A for today and to mark me as there. He looked at me a little pissed and asked why he should do such a thing. All I could do was laugh. Of course I planned for this answer winning 22 points. I whispered into his ear threatening to battle him here and now, both of us knowing I would win instantly. His eyes grew a fraction of a bit larger. He hissed out a fine as I started my journey back to my bedroom at the house I live in. I climbed in through the window and grabbed my clothes. I always leave my tattoos showing for kicks. Having mist flames, sky flames, and earth flames always proves useful. I slipped on my get up. I'm always in this outfit so people know what's going to happen to them when they see me. I even let a photographer get a picture of me once just to make this interesting. I also almost always post a video with a riddle leading to my next victim. (Keyword almost). If that person isn't important to society and someone asks me to do it and I except there request for kicks, I post the video of the victim's torture after it's completed. Like today some lady asked me to kill her child for 100,000 yen which isn't much compared to what I normally get. That ungrateful bastard of a human being will be killed in her child's place. Of course I'll have her explain to the world why I killed her and still get paid. I felt my flames itching to activate. I covered myself with mist flames activated my sky flames and flew to where my next victim would be.

-The bastard lady's P.O.V

The hitman known as Minuit has accepted my offer and will arrive in a few minutes from now. That damned child of mine is finally going to get what they deserve. None of the abuse I give her will equal to all the pain she will receive in these next twenty minutes. To make things easier for Minuit I dragged that wretched child into the basement and broke her legs. Her screaming and cries of pain were music to my ears.

I went back upstairs to see a short looking person with a mask on, in my living room. Judging by the clothes, and tattoo designs I had seen in the newspaper this is Minuit. They bowed without saying a word. They reached out their hand obviously wanting payment. I told whomever they were to wait as I went upstairs to get the money they asked for in cash.

Tsuna's P.O.V

I arrived to see the lady dragging her child into the basement. Seconds after I climbed in through the window I heard a faint cry of pain. As I walked towards the basement I heard footsteps and saw the bastard lady open the door ajar enough for her to slip through without leaving to much room for her child's screams to escape from having broken legs. She looked a little surprised to see me in her living room "like I would use the door", and I reached out my hand as to offer her a hand shake. She smiled and assumed I was asking for the money. How rude do people think I am! I mean honestly just because I kill people for a living doesn't mean I don't have manners.

The lady started walking upstairs to grab my money. I smirked as I set up the camera in her house plant facing her couch as I sat down and waited. She handed me the money as I snapped my fingers activating my camera and pulled out my paper with the questions I wanted to ask her. I handed it to her and she answered without hesitation.

"Oh Minuit (how dare she say my name so casually) I can't afford to pay for that little fiend anymore."

I felt my hand twitch as I pointed to my last question.

"You're wondering why I can't just give her to an orphanage. She would blab about all the things I did to her, telling them its abuse when that little bitch deserved it."

That was the last straw. I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out my knife and instantly slashed her right hand off. I felt a smirk travel up my face, a crazed look reach my eyes, as her crimson tainted blood splatter all over her pristine white couch, and walls. I heard a soothing crack from her bone, her screaming spread. I laughed she deserved this, asking to kill such a young bird just barely reaching the ability to fly. (When he says bird he's using an analogy.) I slowly pulled of her finger in her left hand. She screamed at me to stop, like I would. Throwing every insult at me with her colorful language, I laughed at her stupidity. After I was done with her fingers I used my knife to cut her flesh off her bones. After what only seemed as though a couple of seconds have past when in reality almost an hour went by she asked me to kill her. I smiled and said careful what you wish for. I then ripped out her throat and slowly twisted her head off, but not to slow I didn't want her to kick the bucket before I ripped her fucking head off! Her eyes rolled up into her head, her blood and detached marred flesh all over the room. I pulled out a little vial and collected some blood off the wall, because it was the least contaminated from all the dust and germs hiding out in the carpet. Therefore making this the best to keep as a trophy, therefore letting me have proof of the hundred points I received. Before I got up I saw what looked like a pacifier it was small and orange, deciding to keep it and pick it up.

I was about to leave when I remembered there's a little girl locked in the basement I used my mist flames to hide everything with blood on it. I walked down to the basement and saw the girl and realised she looks at least 13 years old the same age as me. She was still crying by the time I reached her. She flinched when I touched her shoulder, and turned to face me. What she said next startled me a bit, "Was killing mom really worth prolonging." All I could do was look at her. Then I smiled and used my earth flames to force her bones back together. She looked a little surprised when I did that. I looked at her then said I don't kill anyone unless the person who asks me to kill gives me some actual good reasons as to why. She smiled and said then you're not actually bad. I just looked at her and said murder is still murder.

She looked down sadly at her now fully healed feet. What she said next shocked me," Then let me join you…

Reborn's P.O.V


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Damned Iemitsu

Reborn's P.O.V -

Damn you Iemitsu. First you tell me you second child is the best for the tenth Vongola boss position, but when clearly the first brat is. Poor me. I mean come on what kid is dame enough to think that being called a couch potato is a compliment. I just wanted to fucking strangle his oh so little head. Oh look it's another one of those "compliment" makers now.

"YO Eiji!" said compliment maker 1

"What?" said Eiji so genuinely it's sickening.

"I've been wondering why you think of yourself as high and mighty when you suck at sports and pass with a C average?" Said compliment maker 2

"I don't get what you mean and thanks I worked hard for that C average."

Oh looky here I thought I might actually get a kick out of this. He's just as bad as his father. I don't even know how Iemitsu got into the mafia and hasn't died off yet.

"Excuse me ya 'lil bastard do ya wanna die," said compliment maker one

What happened next surprised me. Eiji punched out his fist, and literally seconds later the guy who said that was on the ground as Eiji ran off like a coward. This family pisses me off, was all I could say as I went to go see the older brother at his school.

Time skip

Damn it. Where is he? I arrived at the older brat's school and he wasn't there. That punk probably ditched for bullying.

Tsuna's P.O.V

What's wrong with her? What kind of person right mind would want to join one of the top ten hitman in the world?

W-W-w-wh-why would y-y-you want to j-j-join m-m-me. Damn it I stuttered. This is why I don't talk; my damned vocal cords don't function properly. She just looked at me sincerely and said "I want to punish the bad people of this world." I was taken aback I assumed she would be how I was in the beginning before…

I took out my notepad and wrote:

What's your name?

She smiled a little and said she hated the name she given me so I want you to call me "Ankoku."

I smirked this is gonna be fun, was all I could think. Then I remembered that people might recognize her. I pulled out my notepad once more and wrote:

Is it okay if I change your look?

She just smiled and said it was fine. I activated my mist flames and used real illusions to change her hair color and eye color. After I was done I held out my hand and she took it as I led outside.

Ankoku's P.O.V

Luche sama dragged me down into the basement for no reason today. I didn't walk across her path today I didn't get above a 70% on my test like she told me, so why. She threw me on the ground causing severe scrapes along my knees and hands. I was afraid at what she might do. Then before I could register what she was doing I felt severe agony travel through my right leg as the screams escaped my lips. Then not even seconds later I felt the same amount of agony go through my left leg. I looked up to see Luche sama with her mallet bloodied from her breaking my legs. Her face distorted as she started laughing manically. She dropped the mallet as she walked up the stairs opening the door a crack before she walked out. After what seemed like minutes I heard what sounded like screaming and Luche sama's voice begging whomever this is to stop. I don't know why but I felt really happy knowing that someone was able to bring her to her knees. After what seemed only seconds (reality check it was actually 5 minutes she was just excited to see or hear the wretch was dying) the door creaked open and someone with fluffy brown hair walked in.

Tsuna's P.O.V (spoiler things are starting to take effect if you know what I mean)

I felt really off after I started my flight home with Ankoku. After a little while I felt really weak and felt my mist flames waning. I was relieved when I got home but was a little depressed when I had to fly to my room change and go to the front door. I knew that reborn being the number one hitman is going to questions why I'm late but I already got that covered. I could feel the joy and insanity build up after I killed poor Luche but I couldn't laugh till I got to the door…

Important the pacifier makes you go crazy or die either way. And those who are curious as to what tsuna tattoos look like I'm doing to it as the new cover.


	4. Chapter 4

Facts and Flashbacks:

Tsuna: Hey why do we need to let them know about my personal life?

Animatronic 2.9: Well think about it they probably don't understand what's happening in the story so far and besides I don't want to have to explain everything during or after a chapter.

Tsuna: Fine whatever I better receive 200 hundred points.

Animatronic 2.9: Fine. Oh and dear reader I will periodically post chapters like these to explain thing that don't make since or if you to know about a certain characters past. But be warned I will do answers based on what I find not descriptive enough in a story. So if there is a question I don't answer or you want answered leave it in the reviews because I always look.

So Let's Start Flashbacks:

Tsu-kun come here for a second.

What is it Okaa san, said Tsuna.

Come put your hand on my stomach.

Tsuna peered at her with questioning eyes. But with Tsuna wanting to be a good buy did as he was told. He reached out and touched her big ol' fat stomach. Then he felt a kick and did his traditional hie screech and screamed, "Okaa san you have a monster in you." Most would think that she would have explained that it wasn't a monster and was his little brother. Even more so because Nana is an airhead and probably would've smile and laughed it off while explaining. But she was in a bad mood because Iemitsu promised to come back for the last couple weeks till Eiji was born. Instead he called and told her that he couldn't come because he had too much work to be done.

She controlled her rising temper as she looked at him with a fake smile saying he's your little brother.

Tsuna didn't think the feeling in his gut, or little voice in his telling him not to say his next sentence was worth listening to.

But okaa san it's inside you living on your life force, draining your energy, eating your food an…

He couldn't finish the sentence because nana had slapped him, eyes wide with rage and proceeded to continue to slap while saying he was worthless and that her unborn son didn't deserve a brother like him. Tsuna eyes started to tear up but he knew if he cried it would be worse. She picked him up and shook him saying he was the monster and threw him at the wall. He couldn't get up. He relaxed against the wall as the world blurred up a little as his tears escaped and soft sobs racked his small body.

Nana didn't realize what she did and thought in her head and that she needed to scold him. She looked at the wall and saw blood and her darling Tsuna lying in his blood. She then remembered what she did and was horrified with herself for what she did to him. But she was more afraid of getting caught. So she quickly ran upstairs and grabbed the advanced first aid kit. When she came back she saw Tsuna crawling towards the stairs. She felt terrible and it kept getting worse with every wince or whimper that came from his mouth. She then remembered she wasn't moving and quickly went to him. When she went to touch him he flinched. But she picked him up anyways and took off his shirt and noticed that two of his ribs were broken so she placed one hand behind him and pushed hard but gently at the same time as she pushed his ribs back into place and rapped gauze around him so the ribs won't move. She also stitched him up because the blood was coming from his wrist and he was losing blood fast but as long as he stayed home for the next three days he should be fine. Right?

She had to think fast about what she did otherwise he might tell Iemitsu something wrong and he would never come back to her. Then that's when it hit her and she smiled

Tsu Kun you know I was only playing right.

This only game?

Oh yes and you did really well and earned 400 points.

Really.

Yes and Tsu Kun you're in the lead. Would you like to hear the rules?

Yes please.

She knew what she was doing was wrong but she can't have him telling people. Ok here are the rules:

Lying is worth 10 points

Acting and deception is worth 20

Blending with the crowd is worth fifteen

She hated saying the next one but she only said it to give a bigger effect, not for him to actually do it.

Killing for the right reasons is worth 100 points

Points you lose if you:

Getting caught lying is worth -10 points

Acting facade is saw through or you forget to keep doing it is worth -22 points

Not blending with the crowd you lose 0 points

Oh one more thing Tsu Kun all players are allowed to add to the rules.

He smiled excited at the new game he was taught.

End of flashback

Facts start here:

Okay I forgot to mention in the last chapter if you get a hold of the sky pacifier you go crazy like Luche. Or you die. But sometimes you go crazy and still die early. If I get two reviews on this chapter I'll explain how Nana started to forget Tsuna. Not literally but forget to give him meals or that he even exists. Another two reviews I'll also do a chapter about how Tsuna joined the mafia.

Back to facts. Reborn will find out about Tsuna having the pacifier really fast. Tsuna will start feeling guilty and starts going deeper into depression as his time to go gets closer. Sorry I won't tell you when. I might have character death. I'll let you vote if he lives dies, but I will not have a poll so please use reviews. I love reading them. I will also have a main pairing but that is up to you. Oh I lowered the rating because I realized I put it too high for now, so when I actually start doing things that need to be rated M I'll bring it back up. Also as Tsuna gets closer to his time (might live who knows) his eyes will start to turn red. OH and I was thinking of sending him through all six hells. Up to you. The new cover picture is Tsuna's tattoo design. His left hand says blood, and his right says life. Well that's it it's the end of facts hope to see you soon.

End


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I've decided to explain why Nana ignores Tsuna a little earlier than expected hehehe. The eagle of plot came by and I didn't want to forget it by then. Therefore before I start all the flash backs will either be third person point of view or nana's view. Sometimes Iemitsu but most of the time if it's Iemitsu then it's not a flash back. Okay I bet all of you are bored so let's get to it:

"I hope mama will award me a hundred points if kill this lizard or maybe the dog next door," Thought Tsuna. Surprisingly he's still playing the game even after several months have passed. Therefore giving him a whopping 10,000 points. He never stopped believing that if he did this maybe Nana will call him cute again, instead of Eiji. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the chef's knife. (We all know where this is going;] He then proceeded to walk into the neighbor's yard and with a childish grin, and call out for Mr. Growls. Or at least what he calls him. The awful little Chihuahua came running and ready to bite him. But little Tsu Kun had a surprise oh yes Mr. Growls won't be Mr. Growls anymore. He'd be Mr. Silent, but Tsuna had an idea, lucky Tsuna, when he goes to tell mama he'll get extra point for coming up with perfect cover up. He put out his arm and let the fiend dig into his flesh tearing it like a piece of paper. Then he opened up the gate and with it still holding his arm dragged him to his front door unlocked left it wide open and walked into the kitchen. He then stabbed the dog right in between the eyes. Then he dropped the knife, washed his hands, and pulled out a bowl, a box of cereal, and milk. He filled to bowl with milk some cereal then knocked it onto the floor and dumped most of the cereal the ground before dropping the box on top. He was so excited that he forgot about the bite and how much it'll hurt once the adrenaline wears off. Lucky for him Nana came in minutes later and saw her supposedly beloved Tsuna running towards her slightly wincing as the adrenaline was wearing off. Once she got a good look at him, she saw the torn flesh and grabbed saying what the hell he was doing. He brought up some almost fake tears. Keyword almost. Tsuna started to feel severe stinging in his arm as Nana shook him freaking out not know what's wrong with him. He then put his almost act and pointed at the kitchen saying That the Komati's left their gate open and didn't know so opened the door for fresh air was hungry so he went into the kitchen for some food when their dog came running in and bit him. The only thing he said he could reach to protect himself was the chef's knife. Then she understood and ran to the kitchen to what the damage was. She saw the mess of cereal and the dead dog. But surprisingly she wasn't mad she was just empty. How could she not, she left the six year old now and could get into trouble with the law. She cared for Tsuna's wounds and thought of what to say not seeing through his impressive act. Then she remembered the game and smiled down at Tsuna with her own act going saying "well done Tsu Kun you earn a hundred points for killing the dog". She felt disgusted at herself for killing but like last time she can't get caught and about the dog she can just lie and say she's hasn't seen him. She felt horrible then an idea came to her. Something in her brain either clicked or snapped either way it was bad. She thought that maybe if she just forgot about Tsuna sometimes then maybe he wouldn't tell anyone out of his own accord. (what was she thinking) Hence the reason why Tsuna is almost always forgotten.


End file.
